


Jongin dies like 100 times

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, M/M, Tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Чонин умирает примерно сто раз.





	Jongin dies like 100 times

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jongin dies like 100 times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368850) by changdictator. 



Когда Кенсу, стоя в очереди за билетами в метро, поднимает чью-то упавшую по-детски разрисованную ручку и возвращает её владельцу, он впервые встречает Чонина. Кажется, как в кино, это была влюбленность с первого взгляда. И к тому моменту, как Кенсу осознает это, в тот же день, случайно включая новости, он узнает, что Чонин попадает в автомобильную аварию. Вечером, сидя в трясущемся вагоне метро, на самом крайнем месте, потрясенный Кенсу жалеет, что им не дано было больше времени. Что он попросту не узнал больше о незнакомце по имени Ким Чонин.

И следующее, что он видит, — он снова стоит в очереди в тот же самый день на той же самой станции метро. На полу лежит та самая ручка, которую почему-то так и хочется поднять. И он делает это. Он берет её, и в следующую секунду его мягко похлопывают по плечу. Он разворачивается и видит Чонина, он снова встречает его впервые. И они влюбляются. С этого момента Кенсу все делает так, чтобы Чонин не ездил на машине, которая убьет его.

Когда в ту самую роковую ночь Кенсу, дрожащими пальцами вбивая заученный номер, звонит ему, в ответ Чонин сонно, мило и тихо спрашивает:

— Что-то случилось?

Кенсу чувствует, как его сердце падает в пятки, чувствует, как холодный пот мелкими противными капельками стекает по его спине. Он понимает, что, возможно, любит Чонина намного больше, чем думал. Возможно, его предназначение — спасти Чонина, возможно, это не просто какая-то подростковая фантазия. Но два дня спустя Чонин погибает снова, и Кенсу снова просыпается в той же очереди с той же ручкой на кафельном полу станции метрополитена.

Но на сей раз его трясет. Трясло от сокрушительной паники, когда гудит клаксон прибывающего поезда, а в голове проигрывается сценарий туманного воскресного утра. Вспоминается тот самый дикий страх, когда по новостям показывают бледное лицо Чонина, та самая холодная, оцепеняющая печаль, когда он видит его безжизненное тело.

Поэтому Кенсу с минуту стоит неподвижно, ожидая и думая, должен ли он это сделать. Стоит ли оно того, стоит ли снова совершать ту же ошибку снова, но прежде чем он находит ответ, он уже возвращает ручку Чонину. После чего все вопросы просто отпадают. Кенсу поднимает взгляд и видит Чонина. Немного мешкаясь, тот вынимает из ушей наушники, при этом выглядя немного застенчиво, немного глупо, но до жути красиво, и счастливо говорит Кенсу:

— Ну и дела, спасибо, ты просто спас меня! Я обожаю эту ручку.

И Кенсу, пытаясь растянуть губы хоть в какое-то подобие улыбки, думает, что _черт побери, я знаю, ты уже третий раз это говоришь._ И он не хочет, он не планирует, но все равно снова спасает Чонина от автомобиля, на котором он бы разбился, и от грабителя в банке, который выстрелил бы в него позже, — потому что каждый так сделает, если любит. Ты так или иначе спасешь кого-то, кому предназначено умереть, потому что любовь делает тебя глупцом, любовь заставляет тебя ослепнуть, любовь заставляет тебя верить, что ты можешь все.

И затем, ну разумеется, четыре дня спустя Чонин падает с лестницы, и Кенсу идет на его похороны. Те же самые похороны, тот же день, те же проклятые цветы на гробе в том же месте. Чувствуя себя в тысячу, нет, в миллион раз хуже, чем в первый раз; чувствуя, как этот жестокий мир расковыривает где-то глубоко внутри еще не зажившую рану, Кенсу даже не может понять свою боль.

Поэтому, когда на следующий день он снова стоит в очереди, смотря на Чонина, Кенсу больше ничего не знает. И это странно: видеть перед собой Чонина, дышащего, живого, почти такого же, как на той фотографии над его гробом. Кенсу тихо думает, что _всё это бессмысленно. Что он не сможет спасти его._ Он прокручичает слова еще несколько раз, особенно когда на его плече вновь оказывается теплая рука Чонина, а в воздухе растворяются те же самые слова, которые он слышал уже десять раз.

— Ну и дела, спасибо, ты спас меня!

На сей раз он снова влюбляется в Чонина, как и в первый, второй, третий, а потом четвертый и пятый раз. Затем он начинает думать, что, возможно, на сей раз у него получится. Возможно, _там_ есть какой-то Бог, который увидит, насколько он любит Чонина, как усердно он молится за Чонина. Который позволит Чонину жить, жить одной жизнью. Всего одна жизнь. На сей раз Кенсу удерживает Чонина и от автомобиля, и от банка, и от лестницы.

Это почти разочаровывает, когда неделю спустя ему звонит сосед Чонина по комнате, прося его сходить с ним в морг на опознание тела. И, черт побери, сжимая в руке телефон, Кенсу думает, что он больше не может это делать. Он не может больше смотреть, как Чонин умирает. Это тяжело, это было уже много раз, это не справедливо. Любовь не может быть так зла.

Поэтому, когда он снова просыпается в том старом, так хорошо знакомом месте, он не берет эту ручку. Он берет _себя_ в руки и уходит. Он не встречает Чонина. Он не знакомится с ним. Они не влюбляются. Они не пересекаются. Кенсу поступает в университет, время от времени видит Чонина на рекламных щитах, женится, заводит детей, и слышит о смерти Чонина по радио.

—  _Красивые люди всегда умирают молодыми,_  — говорит какой-то комментатор.

И внутри Кенсу на секунду что-то обрывается, но затем он спокойно возвращается к детям. Он стареет, и в его тихие последние деньки в частном санатории ему снится тот неловкий, неуклюжий, теплый смех. Снится тот, кто наполняет всю его жизнь странным смыслом и теплотой. Чонин. Обнимающий его Чонин. Шагающий рядом с ним по снегу Чонин, рассказывающий о своем дне Чонин, целующий его лоб Чонин, танцующий с ним Чонин, спящий на его коленях Чонин, плачущий из-за фильмов Чонин, глупый Чонин, громкий Чонин, застенчивый Чонин. Чонин, просто Чонин. Только Чонин, только он и тогда, и сейчас, и потом.

Вот ручка. Он может оставить её там, у него может быть нормальная жизнь, семья, он может быть счастлив, состариться в мире и спокойствии. Или он может взять её, до чертиков влюбиться и затем пожинать уйму боли, чтобы продлить срок службы их любви.

Он смотрит на него и подходит.

И затем слышится голос Чонина, разрубающий все оковы, совершенно прозрачный и режущий сердце Кенсу.

— Эй, это ты уронил билет на автобус?

И Кенсу думает лишь _черт побери_.

— Да, — говорит он.

Возможно, он действительно любит Чонина. Возможно, Чонин и есть причина, почему он стоит на месте, перекручивая свою жизнь снова и снова. Возможно, он родился, чтобы любить его. Кенсу смотрит на Чонина и широко улыбается.

— Ох, ты спас меня. Спасибо.

И они встречаются снова. Это жизнь Кенсу, в которой он целует Чонина более отчаянно, жизнь, где он касается Чонина еще мягче, где он пытается запомнить каждый вдох и выдох Чонина. Читает каждую ему любимую книгу, готовит его любимую еду, ходит с ним на тренировки в танцзал и предается мечтам и страсти только вместе с ним. И однажды Кенсу спрашивает Чонина.

— Если бы я должен был умереть, что бы ты сделал?

Чонин несколько раз моргает и незамедлительно отвечает.

— Конечно же спас тебя.

Кенсу напрягается, потому что уверен, что Чонин просто не понял его.

— Но что, если ты не сможешь?

И Чонин отвечает, сжимая в объятиях своего Кенсу.

— Я бы все равно попробовал. Я бы пытался снова, пытался и пытался.

Их глаза встречаются, и дыхание Кенсу так и застывает в его горле. Чонин разбивает его сердце на куски. Чонин просто сидит рядом с ним, разговаривает, а весь мир Кенсу в миг исчезает.

— Потому что я не могу жить без тебя.

И Кенсу зарывается в мягкие волосы Чонина, закрывает глаза и смеется, а потом плачет. Плачет и плачет, потому что Чонин такой любимый, потому что Чонин… Черт побери, такой дорогой.

— Я надеюсь, ты жив навсегда, дурак, я надеюсь, что ты будешь жить. Как все состаришься и умрешь, —, а Чонин понятия не имеет, что делать. Он просто обнимает Кенсу и позволяет сморкаться в свой свитер, подбирая слова, чтобы успокоить его.

И тогда он говорит:

— Все в порядке, я здесь, с тобой, все будет хорошо.

Кенсу может лишь думать, что _это не так, ты даже не представляешь, насколько это не так._

И затем, конечно, как это было всегда, Чонин следующим утром уже мертв. Кенсу просыпается с мертвым Чонином на руках, таким тихим и умиротворенным.

Кенсу закрывает глаза и снова оказывается в очереди позади Чонина во время невероятно холодной зимы, ожидая последний автобус до дома. И в руках у него ручка, и он помнит, что сказал Чонин. Он смотрит на ручку, и затем тихонько хлопает Чонина по плечу. Потому что он будет пробовать так же, как пробовал бы Чонин, даже если он не может спасти его.

Но на сей раз, прежде чем Чонин сможет поблагодарить его, прежде чем Чонин сможет даже повернуться к нему, Кенсу попробует обмануть судьбу. Он сходит с заснеженного тротуара, между кричащими клаксонами и визжащими шинами в пелене медленно падающих снежинок.

Когда прибывает автобус, когда Чонина объезжают яркие фары, он понимает, что это будет целая жизнь, которой он так ждал, где Чонин не умирает, где Кенсу спасает его.

Но это также целая жизнь, где Кенсу для Чонина никто. Разве что только незнакомцем из вечерних новостей по национальному телевидению, какой-то ребенок из средней школы, решивший кинуться под автобус, вероятно, из-за давления вступительных экзаменов. Сосед по комнате Чонина переключит канал, а Чонин скажет:

— Знаешь, этот парень вернул мне мою ручку, прежде чем выскочил на дорогу. Странный, не думаешь?

И его сосед по комнате, смеясь, ответит.

— О, возможно он был должен тебе в прошлой жизни, — и Чонин засмеется и забудет, что это когда-то вообще происходило.

Но все прекрасно, потому что это — целая жизнь, которой так хотел Кенсу. Потому что настала жизнь, где он любит Чонина, а Чонин живет достаточно долго, чтобы принять всю его любовь за все те неудачные разы прежде. За все те разы, когда Кенсу ходил на его похороны, все разы, когда Кенсу смотрел на него и понимал.

— Ты причина, почему я родился.


End file.
